


Любимые вещи

by Bellini



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini





	Любимые вещи

— Целый год я искала тебя, чтобы убить! — Сидящая на нем девушка замахнулась, нанося последний, смертельный удар ножом. Он почувствовал резкую боль в боку, сильно дернулся и проснулся.   
Орихара Изая — молодой мужчина, доставленный сегодня в больницу с ножевым ранением, занимал одноместную палату и ждал этой ночью гостей. Он лежал на кровати и думал о том, что было крайне неосмотрительно позволить себе заснуть. Как сказала медсестра, менявшая ему лекарство в капельнице, ролик о нападении на него показали уже два телеканала, так что гости не заставят себя ждать. Он сам именно так и поступил бы, пришел и добил раненого врага, если бы, конечно, имел склонность к насилию и был жестоким человеком. Но Орихара Изая не переносил ходы, сшибающие своей прямолинейностью, и самое главное — он любил людей, люди были его любимыми вещами.  
— Вот только кто будет первым? Девочка, скрывающая меч внутри тела, кто-то из якудза или Шизуо? Как же это интересно и интригующе!  
Он зарабатывал себе на жизнь информацией, выгодно продавая ее, работал с группировками якудза, такими, как Авакусу-кай и Асуки груп. Как раз за одно из его последних дел Авакусу-кай и могли захотеть свести с ним счеты. Это не считая массы других врагов, которые неизбежны в его бизнесе.  
В прохладном воздухе палаты пахло антисептиком, больничная пижама колола тело, боль в боку нудно пульсировала, ни на минуту не успокаиваясь, хотя внутренние органы и не пострадали. Изая встал и проверил потайной карман своей куртки, нашел нож, приятной тяжестью легший в руку. Потом забрался в кровать, укутался в тонкое одеяло и напряг и без того острый слух. Если первым явится чудовище, Шизуо, то сначала Изая с ним развлечется, а потом вызовет полицию и обвинит его в беспричинном нападении. Эти приятные мысли успокоили его и он улыбнулся.  
У Хэйваджимы Шизуо как раз заканчивался рабочий день, когда по телевизору в квартире должника он увидел ролик из криминальных новостей о нападении на Орихару Изаю.   
— Господин Орихара, приехав на выходные в Токио, получил ранение в живот… — говорил голос за кадром.  
Он замер, внимательно дослушал сюжет, потом радостно пнул давно выломанную входную дверь и был таков.  
«Изая, вот ты и попался, вот ты и допрыгался, чертова блоха!»  
Шизуо сделал пару звонков, чтобы узнать, в какой дыре находится нужная ему больница. Но даже без уточнений он нашел бы Изаю по запаху, ненавистному запаху, преследующему его еще со школы. Как собака, он шел бы по следу Изаи, чтобы найти и выбить наконец из него все дерьмо. И Шизуо больше не будет тратить время на разговоры с ним, не поведется больше на его худосочное тело. Изая был мерзким и развратным, и точка. Он мог дрочить ему в очередном глухом переулке, одновременно играя своим ножом у уха или лица. Этот его нож давно следовало засунуть ему в задницу! Шизуо так и поступил бы, если бы был человеком, склонным к насилию, но Шизуо ненавидел насилие.   
Хэйваджима Шизуо рвал и метал, только увидев Изаю, швырял в него мусорные баки, дорожные знаки и совершенно ничего не мог с собой поделать. И если раньше в голове было решение, как перестать вести себя как чудовище — для это Изая просто должен был перестать существовать в его мире — то сейчас все стало сложнее. Изая нашел еще один способ издеваться над ним, подсадил на себя, свое тело, свой член, свои кусачие поцелуи, как на наркотик, без которого жизнь казалась серой и однообразной. Карисава бы повеселилась, расскажи он ей про них с Изаей, чем не яойная манга?  
Город и не думал засыпать, ночь позволяла его жителям вырваться за рамки обыденности — ярко светились вывески баров, лав-отелей, из открывающихся дверей доносились громкий смех и музыка. Люди торопились на свидания, чтобы сполна насладиться друг другом и выходными. Оживленные компании предусмотрительно расступались перед высоким человеком с обесцвеченными волосами. Хэйваджима Шизуо выглядел как один из тех опасных типов, которым лучше не попадаться под горячую руку. Но на самом деле он тоже был крайне возбужден предстоящей встречей, бурлящий в крови адреналин не позволял даже толком дышать.  
В больничную палату Шизуо проник через окно, тихо спрыгнул с подоконника и в один шаг оказался у кровати. Изая не спал и смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
— Так-так, кто-то не выдержал и решил прибить тебя… Жаль, не до конца, но я это сейчас поправлю, — Шизуо зажал ему рот ладонью. Изая продолжил смотреть стеклянным взглядом, не пытясь вырваться.  
— Что, обкололи лекарствами и теперь ни хера не соображаешь? Неприятно, наверное, сдохнуть, толком не понимая, что к чему. Но ты это заслужил.  
Шизуо встряхнул его что есть силы, тело Изаи обмякло, голова дернулась в сторону.  
— Изая, да ты просто королева драмы! Невинная жертва, чтоб тебя, как же ты бесишь, в свои последние минуты бесишь, даже помереть как человек не можешь!  
Хэйваджима Шизуо всегда был готов убить Изаю и честно ввязывался с ним во множество драк. Но вот так душить несопротивляющегося человека, который к тому же мало что соображал, было еще более мерзко, чем сам Орихара Изая. Он убрал руки с его шеи и рта.  
— Шизуо, — прохрипел Изая.  
— О как, узнал, что ли?  
Изая ничего не ответил, повозился под одеялом и с грохотом упал с кровати.   
— Эй, блоха, ты там отъехал уже? — Шизуо склонился над ним, пижамная куртка Изаи распахнулась, открывая перевязку на животе в больших пятнах крови. Морда у него стала еще бледнее чем обычно — точно, отъезжает.  
— Твою мать, дебил! Где кнопка вызова медсестры или кого там? Не молчи, сволочь, — Шизуо ругался сквозь зубы и укладывал сволочь обратно на кровать. Пока он искал над кроватью кнопку вызова персонала, попутно включив тусклую лампу, Изая ожил и снова позвал его.  
— Шизуо!  
Ха, называет по имени, хотя всегда было издевательское «Шизу-тян». Изая услышал, как звала его одна девчонка еще в школе, с тех пор и прилепил.   
— Ничего, сейчас откачают, подлатают, а потом-то я тебя и убью, — довольно улыбнулся Шизуо.  
— Отлить хочу, и не зови никого.  
— Да чтоб тебя! Пошли.  
Маленький туалет был в палате. Шизуо включил свет, довел Изаю до унитаза и встал рядом.  
— Ну, тебе еще член подержать?  
— Справлюсь, — буркнул Изая. Это уже интереснее, становится похожим сам на себя.   
Пока шли назад до кровати, Изая несколько раз застонал и еле слышно всхлипнул, а у Шизуо тут же встал, как по команде. На несчастную, в кровавых бинтах блоху у него, оказывается, тоже стоял, вот мерзость.  
Он постарался аккуратнее положить его на кровать, не хватало еще пару таких стонов услышать, и собрался было свалить, как Изая схватил его за ногу. Провел рукой по бедру вверх и накрыл член.  
— Шизуо, — чуть не мурлыкнул, закрыв глаза.  
Ничего не соображает! Шизуо подошел ближе, расстегнул молнию на брюках и приспустил трусы. Изая, даже находясь на границе жизни и смерти, знал, как ему отдрочить, его руки, возможно, были самым лучшим, что в нем вообще было. Шизуо чуть двигал бедрами, подаваясь в мелкую, жесткую ладонь. Изая какого-то черта снова застонал, Шизуо, чтобы не кончить, открыл глаза и увидел, как он часто дышит, облизывая губы.   
— Мне мало, блоха! Возьми его, пососи немного, ты же можешь лечь на бок?   
Может. Шизуо увидел покорность в его глазах, он успел выучить, как Изая до дрожи любит трахаться, хоть и тщательно это скрывает и даже пускает слухи о том, что асексуал. Ага, асексуал, именно так и скажешь, глядя, с каким удовольствием и тщанием он брал сейчас в рот, облизывал головку, потом принимал член внутрь до самых яиц и выпускал с тихим стоном. Шизуо сжалился и приласкал его рукой, стараясь не задеть бинты и не слететь с катушек, чтобы не накинуться и, наплевав на все, не трахнуть со всей дури. Жестко вжать в кровать, широко развести ноги и сначала как следуют растянуть дырку… От этих образов его встряхнуло, и он особенно глубоко толкнулся.  
— Даже не думай засунуть сейчас в меня свой хрен, — услышал Шизуо через пелену оргазма, прошившего все тело до кончиков пальцев.   
— М? — только и смог он ответить. Ноги дрожали, он привалился к кровати.  
— Ну, ты же этого хотел, — Изая приподнялся на локте. — Есть какие-нибудь салфетки?  
— Угу, держи, — Шизуо вытащил из кармана пачку носовых платков. Изая вытер сперму с шеи и живота.  
— Что, Шизу-тян, твое бедное сердечко не выдержало и ты прибежал навестить меня, больного и умирающего? Я тронут, правда, до слез, — Изая мерзко ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну и как, Шизу-тян, тебе понравилось? В следующий раз, может, ты будешь умирать, а я приду к тебе с прощальным трахом? А? Договорились!  
Изая вскочил на ноги и подпрыгнул на кровати:  
— Договорились?! Ты же любишь меня, Шизу-тян?  
Шизуо наконец сложил один плюс один, увидев пятна крови на простыне с краю. Долбанутый Изая просто резко выдернул катетер из вены, когда возился под одеялом, специально закапал свежими пятнами свои бинты на животе, а потом устроил все это представление. Шизуо до хруста сжал кулаки.  
— Изая! Я убью тебя, прямо сейчас! — заревел на всю больницу Шизуо и попытался схватить Изаю за ноги, но тот успел ловко отпрыгнуть в сторону, быстро наклонился и взял подушку.  
— А ведь я люблю тебя, Шизу-тян, как же ты не поймешь? Я люблю тебя, а-ха-ха, — в руке Изаи блеснуло лезвие ножа, а подушка полетела на пол, — но ты, к сожалению, не хочешь слышать меня, ты не слышишь голос разума. С тобой трудно Шизу-тян, знаешь ли.  
— Видит бог, я давал тебе шанс на жизнь, — Шизуо выбил нож из руки Изаи и повалил того на пол.  
— Что же, первая часть задуманного сделана, — объявил Изая, выкручиваясь из захвата. Достал из кармана пижамы телефон, нажал вызов.  
— Полиция, на меня напали, — и в одно слово продиктовал адрес.  
Шизуо придавил его к полу всем телом, Изая сопротивлялся изо всех сил и надеялся, что полицейский патруль приедет в больницу как можно быстрее.  
— Я уверен, офицер, что совершенно не знаю причины, по которой этот человек напал на меня, — Изая давал показания прибывшему полицейскому. Двое его коллег наконец надели на Шизуо наручники. — Думаю, вы сможете защитить и других граждан от подобных людей.  
— Конечно, господин Орихара. Но завтра нам придется более подробно поговорить с вами, — улыбнулся полицейский.  
Изая улыбнулся ему в ответ. Уже утром его здесь и след простынет.  
Как раз во время того, как Шизуо увозили в участок за нападение, Харуя Шики, один из молодых руководителей клана якудза Авакусу-кай, смотрел обзор криминальных новостей за день. В бегущей строке он увидел имя Орихары Изаи, их давнего информатора. Шики ценил его деловые качества и не только, но, кажется, сейчас Изая зарвался и не мешало бы прояснить с ним кое-какую ситуацию — и, если это будет необходимо, вправить мозги. Но Шики не был сторонником насилия, предпочитая решать свои дела посредством дипломатии и манипулирования.  
В больничной палате стояла звенящая тишина, какая бывает перед рассветом, Изая лежал, рассматривал темное небо в окне и ждал гостей. Обоняние, которое у него было таким же острым, как и слух, уже уловило смесь запахов оделокона и дорогой обивки автомобиля. «Шики-сан», — Изая зажмурился и, несмотря на страх перед встречей, улыбнулся — ведь жизнь интересна тем, что никогда не знаешь, что с тобой будет в следующий миг.


End file.
